Quests
General Treasure in the Jar Reward: 10,000G and 5R #1. Talk to the client to start the quest 2. Go to these npcs in order to finish the quest, then return to the client. Note you do not need to report back to the client everytime you finish talking to a npc. *If you do not know where to go you may go back to client and talk to him *Quest time is about 8-15min if you know the route Monster Hunter Prerequisites: LV10 Reward: Fake Nation Weapon 1. Talk to the Client. Find the client with the table above 2.Defeat an AXE VENOMOUS and obtain AXE VENOMOUS Egg. 3.Return to the client to complete the quest *Completing this quest unlocks Phantom Hunter *Fake Weapon is used to craft Red weapons;Useful item in regards to practice Phantom Hunter *You must be at least LV15 and have Monster Hunter completed before you can accept this quest #Talk to the Client to begin the quest #Defeat a PHANTOM WOLF and obtain a Phantom Wolf Fang #Talk to the Client to complete the quest #Reward: 10,000G Difficult to beat PHANTOM WOLF at LV15 recommended at LV20 or higher Errand Work #Talk to the Client to start the quest #Talk to the Warrior Weapon Shop (Non-Arb) #Talk back to the client A Reader's Dream :Content #Talk to the client to start the quest #Bring Goblin Book to the Client #Reward: 50G (Repeatable) Goblin Book Lower level Goblins drop Goblin Book *Pointless quest due to low reward and long walk time to the client. Yelsord has the best chance of making money off this quest due to closest to the spawn point (Not recommended) The Spectacle's Collector Prerequisites: LV10 or higher :Content #Talk to the Client to Bring the Quest #Bring a Black Eye to the Client #Reward:Different per nation Black Eye Black Eye drops from Lizard type mobs from LV3 or4 maps What Key is this? *Repeatable *Also known as the Enigma Box Quest *Bring a Enigma Box to the Client Alchemy Experiments *Repeatable #Listen to the Client (Maid) #Obtain Alchemy Secrets (Needed only once) #Bring Capella Water and Beast Blood #Reward : Chimera Blood *If you have Chimera Blood in your inventory you cannot accept the quest Alchemy Secrets ''' *Drops from Goblin Captain or Hoblins '''Beast Blood *Hound type mobs drop; Refer to Beast Blood page for more information/ Military Drill 15 points Capella Water *Buy in Tool Shop for 2000G From Chronicles update it is possible to craft Chimera Bloody by talking to the NPC at D:5 in the fort The Housewife's Herb *Must be over level 3 to take quest #Talk to the client to start the quest #Bring Herb to the client :Reward: 500G Herb *Venomous Drop Meat Master *Housewife's Herb must be completed *Reward varies on nation #Talk to the Client to bring the quest #Bring a "Fresh" piece of meat to the client *Client will tell you if your Piece of Meat is fresh or Rotten *In the event you have rotten piece of meat you will need to bring a different piece of meat to the client Piece of Meat *Venomous and Hound type mob My Favorite Things *Repeatable Quest #Talk to the client to start the quest #Bring Cheese to the complete the quest : Reward: 200G Cheese *Orc Peon Drop The Red Weapon *Repeatable #Talk to the Client to begin the quest #You will need Item A and Item B the item needed is different for each nation Reward Item A (Tool Shop Weapon) *The weapon that can be brought from the tool shop for 5 Rings Item B (Material) *Can be found on homeland maps, won from High and Low; these materials tend to be rare and sell for a lot between friends Roy's Teachings "Road of a Soldier" :Client:Roy *Prerequisites **Total number of war you have joined so far is below 20 #Listen to Roy's Request #Take part in at least 20 wars #Talk to Client after completing 20 wars :Reward: Nothing *If quest is not accepted yet, you will talk to him every time you enter the capital *This quest must be accepted in order to do the Roy's Teaching's Quests Roy's Teachings "Crystal Mining" *Prerequisites:Roy's Teachings "Road of a Soldier #Talk to the Client to Start the Quest #Select Mining Achievement in War #Mine 30 Crystals in a War #Talk to the Client to complete the quest #Reward: Self-Care Set (5 Hi-Regenerate;Hi-Power Regenerate) Roy's Teachings "Obelisks" *Prerequisites:Roy's Teachings "Road of a Soldier #Talk to the Client to start the Quest #Select Building in War #Build 3 Obelisks in war #Talk to Client to complete the Quest #Reward: Self-Care Set (Hi-Regenerate x5;Hi-Power Regeneratex5) Roy's Teachings "Knights" *Prerequisites:Roy's Teachings "Road of a Soldier #Talk to Client to start the quest #Select Summons in War #Earn over 4000 PC damage as Knight #Talk to Client to complete the quest #Reward: Special Enchant Set (Attack Gain R x5;Guard Gain R x5; HP UP R x5 ; PW-UP R x5) Roy's Teachings "Infantry" *Prerequisites:Roy's Teachings "Road of a Soldier #Talk to Client to Begin the quest #Select taking part in war #Deal at least 4000 PC Damage and no more than 3 deaths in war #Talk to Client to complete Quest #Reward: Training Book Subdue the Thieves I #Talk to Roy to Start the Quest #Select Mob #Bring a Thieves' Hammer or Resentful Hammer #Talk to client to complete the quest * Leaders will always have this appearance * Quest is repeatable unless you complete Subdue the Thieves II : Reward: Beginner Recovery Set (50 Lesser Regenerate, 50 Bread) Thieves' Hammer *Bandit Leader Drop Resentful Hammer *Robber Leader Drop (Will be required for second time onwards) Subdue the Thieves II *Level 17 or higher quest *Repeatable unless Subdue the Thieves III is completed #Talk to Roy select mob #Bring a Thieves' Handbook or Resentful Handbook #Talk to Roy to complete the quest Zombie Leader *Drops Thieve's Handbook Wraith Leader *Drops Resentful handbook (Will be required for second time onwards) : Reward: Intermediate Recovery Set (Regenerate x50, Power Regenerate Potion x50, 50 Bacon) Subdue the Thieves III *Level 19 or higher #Talk to Roy and select mob #Obtain a Thieves' Dust or Resentful Quartz #Talk to Client to complete the quest : Reward: Based on what weapon you have equipped;Second time based on class Thieves' Dust *Ghast Leader Drop *Can be traded to the Alchemist for Intermediate Recovery Set Resentful Quartz *Shade Leader Drop Other *2nd time and beyond Resentful Quartz will be required 2nd Time and Beyond Reward *Based on gender and class *one random piece of piece from that set Corp Equipment Refer to the Corps page Vinelle Island Aibo's Roast Cuisine *Repeatable Quest (Daily) *Client: Aibo G:6 Arena #Talk to Client at the Arena (Name will always appear here ) #Deliver the item to client; Quest Reward depends on the time deliver *Premium Roasted Aibo has the best Cost/HP ratio for an instantaneous recovery item *Beware that the Aibo items take up one slot each Pursuit of Gourmet Food Client: Nipple C:6 #Talk to the Client #Bring a Premium Roasted Aibo to the Client #Bring Shante's Special Bread to the Client : Reward: 7000G and 15 Ring Key's Request *Must be over LV15 #Talk to Key in Le Velza Colosseum (Interior) #Show Key a Dragon's Soul (Dragon's Soul will not be taken) Reward: Key's Friend Title Class Familiar Skill *Must be completed to learn Familiar only skills Location Table #Talk/Approach Client to start the quest #Then talk to her again and Select 1st option to complete the quest : Reward: Beginner Float,Familiar Title, Right to learn Meteor Impact, Radiant Shield, and Gravity Field Gun Skill *This quest must be completed in order to learn Gun only skills #Talk/Approach Client to start the quest #Bring a Gun type weapon to the client to complete the quest : Reward: Gun title, Right to learn Gun Skills *Do not have to be a scout to complete this quest *Only need to complete once if you class change this quest doesn't need to be repeated Secret of the Sword: Greatsword *This quest is required to learn Greatsword only skills and "Attack Reinforce" #Talk to the Client to begin the quest #Bring a Greatsword to the complete the quest : Reward: Power in the Hips Title, right to Attack Reinfroce and Greatsword skills Fencer Client: Knut This npc is found in the garrison for nations *This quest must be completed to be able to class change to fencer #Talk to Knut to bring the quest #Bring 1 Harpy Wing and Beginner Rapier #Talk to Knut to complete the quest #She will then ask you if you wish to class change to fencer Harpy Wing Drops from Tutorial Harpys at a low rate or can be crafted using 10 Harpy Downs by talking to Winbeck *Winbeck's location is moved in a later update not HK yet Beginner Rapier Can be brought at the Garrison Weapon Shop for 3 Rings Nation Kingdom of Ambition *Netzavare Only *Must be higher than level 10 #Talk to 'Client:'Viola (Market Quarter F:3) #Talk to Oscar (Residental Quarter F:5) by the front gate (Select yes to listen to his story) #Go back to Viola (Market Quarter F:3) #Bring a Dragon's Soul to Viola (Dragon's Soul will be taken) #Go back to Oscar #Return to Client to complete the Quest *Reward: 40,000G , Title: A Bit of a Hero In Pursuit of Knowledge Memories of Times Past Gang of Thieves The Queen's Defense Corps Category:Guide Category:Quests Category:Items